With continuous development of IT technologies, currently, all mainstream cloud computing platforms support a virtual-machine migration feature. Virtual-machine migration refers to a process in which a virtual machine is migrated from one host or storage location to another host or storage location. A range of virtual-machine migration may be within a same data center, or may cross data centers. In a virtualization environment, for establishment of a virtual-machine data backup system, one or more backup servers are deployed generally according to a backup service size and a capacity of the backup server.
For a data center in which a virtual-machine backup system is established, each virtual machine is protected by a backup server in a region in which the virtual machine is located. If the virtual machine is migrated to a location outside the protection range of the backup server in which the virtual machine is originally located, the virtual machine faces a risk of losing backup protection.
Cross-data center virtual-machine migration is used as an example, where one backup server is deployed in both a first data center and a second data center to provide backup protection for a virtual machine. After a virtual machine in the first data center is migrated to the second data center, backup data of the virtual machine still remains in a backup storage of a first backup server of the first data center. After the virtual machine is migrated to a new location, if backup information is not migrated, a backup server in the new location is unable to automatically execute, for the virtual machine, a same backup plan as before the migration, and the backup data of the virtual machine before the migration cannot be inherited after the migration. As a result, the original backup data cannot be used for restoration after the virtual machine is migrated.